


Sleeping Next to You, Letting the Waves Roll

by ColourfulVoid



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Author is sick and wrote this, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Gay, I mean like u could read it as despair, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleep, So..., always wanted to use that tag, author has not played the games, beach, don't make a diffrence, guys is it spelled Soda or Souda, im so sorry, it's just 900 words of Sonia being a lesbian, no beta we die like men, oh and, this is garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-04 01:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColourfulVoid/pseuds/ColourfulVoid
Summary: Sonia sits on the beach, watching her friends play in the ocean. She doesn't mind not joining them. Besides, someone has to watch over a sleeping Chiaki, and it might as well be her.





	Sleeping Next to You, Letting the Waves Roll

**Author's Note:**

> my bnha wip's stare at me sadly. I wave at them as I write this.  
im sick so I wrote this so I could have some fluff.  
I never thought I was gonna write something for Danganronpa but here we are. might write a more popular ship next time tho, idk.  
enjoy.

Sonia Nevermind was a dignified girl. She may have slipped up once or twice, but she had a reputation. She had to represent the Kingdom of Novoselic. But being the princess of Novoselic allowed very little freedom. But at Hope’s Peak? At Hope’s Peak, she could let her hair down. Even though she still had a duty and status to uphold, there was still a sense of freedom she had at Hope’s Peak she didn’t have anywhere else. At least, that’s what she had hoped. Sure enough, those dreams were proving to be true.

These thoughts flashed through Sonia’s mind as she sat on the beach, reflecting on everything that had brought her to this moment. She smiled softly, watching her classmates splash and play on the beach. She’d turned down the offer to join in their game of volleyball, instead choosing to sit on the warm beach sand. She curled her legs beneath her, making sure her skirt was in place.

She contemplated getting up, but before she could make a decision…

“Hey! Princess!”

She turned her head to the sound of Souda calling her name. His pink hair rustled in the breeze, as he waved energetically to the girl.

The other supported the leg of Chiaki, who had been thrown on his back, piggy-back style.

“Oh, Souda!” Sonia called, waving back. “What’s going on?”

Souda took the last few steps, bending down to meet Sonia’s eye. He kneeled on one leg, the other keeping Chiaki safe from sliding off.

Souda chuckled awkwardly.

“Well, Nanami here kinda passed out while playing volleyball. Tsumiki checked her out, said she be fine, but she needs to sleep. So…” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Would mind watching her for us?”

“Of course!” Sonia agreed. It was a simple task that would make her friends happy. Why wouldn’t she agree?

“Great!”

With that, Souda turned his attention back to Chiaki. He swung her off his back, laying her down with her head resting on Sonia’s lap.

“Thanks!” Souda said, then turned around immediately returning to the beach. Sonia watched him for a moment, before turning her attention away.

She glanced down at the sleeping girl. Chiaki sighed in her sleep, turning her head to avoid the sun. She looked so peaceful lying in Sonia’s lap. Before she knew what she was doing, Sonia reached down, tangling her fingers in Chiaki’s mauve hair. She hesitated as her fingers brushed the hairclip pinning Chiaki’s hair out of her face. Sonia’s blushed slightly as she continued, gently working out any knots she found.

Chiaki stirred slightly, and Sonia withdrew her hand.

“Ah, Nanami! I was jus-“ But Sonia hesitated as Chiaki sat up, only to snuggle closer to Sonia, now resting her head on Sonia’s chest.

“N-Namami!” Sonia stuttered. “What are you doing!?”

Chiaki only snored lightly in response.

“Right! Of course! You’re still asleep.”

Sonia sighed with relief, then questioned why. She shook her head, it didn’t really matter, did it?

Sonia made a choice. She was told to watch over Chiaki, and she would watch over Chiaki. It was her duty as a princess. Even if Chiaki was really, really close now. Even if she could feel Chiaki’s soft breaths, brushing her skin and making her shiver.Even if Sonia had to resist the urge to lean down and leave a chaste kiss on Chiaki’s forehead. She would remain strong!

She wrapped her arm around the other girl, lying her head on Chiaki’s own.

“Sleep well, Nanami”

Sonia whispered.

The two of the sat like that for a long time, until Sonia drifted off into a gentle sleep.

* * *

“Hey! Nevermind! Wake up!”

Sonia blinked, opening her eyes to the harsh island sun. She raised her hand to block the rays from her view, retracting it as Fuyuhiko’s head blocked it out.

“Come on! I don’t got all day!”

Sonia blushed.

“Sorry, Fuyuhiko. What’s going on?”

Fuyuhiko sighed, leaning back and sticking his hands in his pockets.

“Miss Usami wants us all to meet in Jabberwock Park. Everyone else ‘as already started heading over there.”

He jabbed a finger at the group of teens heading up the beach.

“Oh of course! Thank you, Fuyuhiko.”

“Eh, don’t mention it.”

With that, Fuyuhiko turned and walked towards the others.

Sonia leaned down, placing her hand on Chiaki’s shoulder.

She shook Chiaki slightly, trying to wake her up.

“Nanami,” Sonia whispered “Wake up.”

Chiaki sighed, pressing herself deeper into Sonia’s arms.

“Come on, Nanami,” Sonia said, slightly louder.

Nothing.

“Chiaki~” Sonia tried, but to no avail.

Sonia sighed. There was only one option left.

“Chiaki, if you don’t wake up, I’ll have to carry you.”

Sonia waited on bated breath. Chiaki didn’t even move this time.

“Fine!” Sonia declared. “I’ll carry you!”

She reached forward, wrapping on arm under Chiaki’s knees and leaving the other to support her back. With a quick grunt, Sonia rose to her feet, sweeping Chiaki up in a bridal carry.

Chiaki shifted position, leaning closer untill she was pressed against Sonia’s chest again.

Sonia made her way up the beach, taking slow and steady steps. Lifting Chiaki was no challenge, princesses had to be strong to lead a country after all, and Chiaki was fairly light.

Just before Sonia reunited with the rest of the class, Chiaki stirred awake.

“Ngh- Sonia?”

Sonia blinked, ignoring the use of her first name and continuing.

“Oh, Nanami.” Sonia said. “You’re awake.”

“Yeah,” Chiaki agreed, rubbing sleep from her eye. “I’m so tired.”

“Well,” Sonia began, “Tsumiki said you needed to sleep more. That’s why you fell asleep in the first place.”

“I haven’t slept that well in… ever.” Chiaki admitted.

“Well,” Sonia said, “If you ever need my help to sleep again, I’d be happy to help.”

“Really?” Chiaki asked.

Sonia nodded firmly.

“That.. would be nice… I think…”

Sonia smiled.

“Yeah. I think it would.”

**Author's Note:**

> there ya go, maybe it sucked, maybe it didn't.  
if ya care, leave a comment cause those are helpful.  
thanks for reading~


End file.
